Businesses can track the amount of time their employees spend at work using specially-designed time clocks. Time clocks allow employees to enter the time they begin working and again enter the time when the employee ends working. Time clocks generally range from mechanical clocks that require an employee has to insert and punch a paper card to electronic time clocks that allow employees to swipe magnetic identification cards to register times. Time clocks can be standalone hardware devices that are installed on a business's premises. Time clocks typically interact with an electronic system that stores time entries that are submitted to the time clock. Such time clocks can require regular maintenance from qualified personnel.